Secrets
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: A HarryGinny story. They hide their love from the Weasleys, for fear of what they'll think. Surprising events occur. I know this is a TERRIBLE summary, but please read, and review.
1. Prolugue

**Disclaimer: This applies for this entire story. I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff, J. K Rowling does.**

**Prologue:**

_(A/N: This story is set 3 years after Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Harry killed all the Death Eaters and killed Lord Voldemort in a duel in his final year, with Draco's help. Harry has been dating Ginny (Weasley) since his 6th year, and they recently decided to get engaged. It is a total secret though as they dated secretly and are afraid of what the Weasleys will think.)_

Harry Potter sat at his window, staring out at the sky, when his snowy owl, a female named Hegwig, soared toward him. He ducked back as Hedwig flew in. She dropped the letter on a table and perched on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Hedwig." Harry muttered. He moved towards the letter and picked it up. It was from Dumbledore at Hogwarts! He opened it hurriedly. The letter read:

_Dear Harry._

_I am pleased to offer you a position at Hogwarts as Defence against Dark Arts teacher this year at Hogwarts. You will also be the Head of the Gryffindors and Gryffindor Tower. The Hogwarts Express will leave at 11:00am sharp on September the first. Hopefully I will see you then. Please reply as soon as possible._

_Your friend, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Harry quickly scrawled a reply saying he'd love to teach at Hogwarts, sent it off with Hegwig, then went back to staring out the window.


	2. On Platform 9 and 34

** Chapter 1: On Platform 9 and ¾**.

_1st September._

Harry wheeled his trolley onto Platform 9 and ¾. He looked around feeling strangely alone, as he had almost always met his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, on the Platform. He loaded his stuff into the luggage car and was about to board the Express when he heard a

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!"

He suddenly saw three people rushing towards him. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny squashed him in three flying hugs.

"Hi Harry! Haven't seen you in AGES!"

"Hey Harry! How are you!" Ron and Hermione shrieked.

"Hi guys!" Harry said weakly, in shock. He smiled at Ginny. "How's everyone been? What's been happening?" Harry questioned.

"Well, Hermione here has been very _busy_." Ron replied. "She's ENGAGED even. To Draco."

"Hermione's ENGAGED!? Since when!? To Draco!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione blanched and her face turned a deep pink.

"Ron, you promised you wouldn't tell him yet!" Hermione yelled. "Anyway, Ron has been going out with PARVATI. You know, Parvati Patil. She's now working as a Divination teacher along with Trelawney and Firenze." Ron flushed, and Ginny decided to change the subject, much to Harry's relief.

"We're all working at Hogwarts this Year Harry. Ron is a second quidditch teacher (oh no!), Hermione is Head of Ravenclaw and is teaching Ancient Runes as Professor Vector retired last year, I'm Herbology teacher as Sprout has retired, and from what I've heard, Draco is co-teaching Potions and being co-Head of Slytherin House with Snape. Yes, Snape is still there Harry." She added, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"What are you teaching Harry?" Ron asked.

"Defence against the Dark Arts, for obvious reasons, and I'm to be Head of the Gryffindors and Gryffindor Tower. I heard that Professor McGonagall's injuries are being troublesome, so she doesn't want the job anymore. She is still Transfiguration teacher though."

"The train will leave soon, we'd better board" Hermione cut in as she loaded the Weasleys luggage.

Harry climbed in a carriage and headed for their old usual compartment, but Hermione grabbed him back. "You're a teacher now Harry, not a student, remember? The teachers have their own compartment at the front of the train." The other three followed her to where they should be.

They walked in to see Proffessors McGonagall and Dumbledore talking. At the site of the four former students they stood up.

"Hope you have all been well." McGonagall said.

"Good to see you all together again." Dumbledore commented.

"Hi Proffessors." Harry greeted them.

"Harry, it's Minerva now, you aren't a student anymore, no need for such formalties."

"Yes Harry, I'm Albus to you now, not Proffessor Dumbledore." He said, smiling warmly. "Now, you will have many things to catch up on, and an old enemy-turned-friend should be here soon. We shall see you all later. Minerva, after you." The two Professors walked out, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat down. Ginny sat next to Harry but was careful not to sit to close, incase Hermione guessed something about her and Harry being 'more-than-friends'. They had just began discussing what had been happening lately, when Draco walked in.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, and jumped up to hug him. Harry noticed Ron looking slightly uncomfortable at the fact Hermione loved Draco, who was once Ron worst enemy though now turned best friend, and winced inwardly. Ron had loved about Hermione for years, but she had never returned that affection.

"Hi Harry." Draco said.

"Hey Draco. I head about you and Hermione's engagement, congratulations!" Hermione turned scarlet and a pink but proud look flushed across Draco's face. Ginny privately threw a murderous look at Harry over Ron's shoulder for mentioning engagements. Then she changed the subject.

"Hey Draco, remember when Peeves chased Umbridge out of the Castle, whacking her with things? How funny was it!" The five then fell into talking comfortably about their teenage years together. Time passed quickly, and soon they reached Hogsmeade station and boarded the thestral driven carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.


	3. 2nd Arrivals

** Chapter 2: Second Arrivals**

Harry stepped out of the thestral driven carriage he'd gotten into to reach the School and stared up at Hogwarts. It seemed like yesterday that he'd been here.

"Harry, Dumbledore says to sit at the Head Table when we enter." Hermione instructed him. "Same for you guys, she told Ginny, Ron, who had just climbed out of Harry's carriage, and to her fiancé, who'd just gotten out of hers.

They entered the Entrance Hall and stared around. It was three years since any of them had been stood there. The five entered the Great Hall and sat at the teachers table. Harry sat next to Minerva, who was conveniently seated far away from Snape. Snape was glaring at him like Harry had torched his house down or something.

The First Years were sorted into their respective houses and all the students were seated, so Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is good to see so many happy, bright faces in front of me again. I am pleased to welcome into our mist here at Hogwarts, not one, or two, but five new teachers this year. Proffessors Weasley, Malfoy, Potter, Granger, and another Weasley. Please make them feel welcomed here. Let the Feast begin!" He sat down and magically thousands of plates of food and goblets of drink appeared. The teachers and students dug in. "Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron, follow me after the Feast and I'll show you to your new quarters." Dumbledore said, after taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. "Proffessors McGonagall and Flitwick will take your students to their dormitories today for you."

A slight while later the meal ended and the former students were shown to their rooms, which were all across or beside each other down a teachers-only hallway on the 5th floor. Ron, Harry, then Ginny on one side, Draco and Hermione on the other. Dumbledore left and Harry set to exploring his room. It was extremely large and luxuriant compared to the dormitories, and those were like a palace to him as a kid, considering his closet/room at the Dursleys. It overlooked the Quidditch Pitch with a big red velvet bay view window, had a four-poster king-sized, some other stuff, like an ebony desk, it was all decorated in Gryffindor colours, and had an adjoining bathroom with a bath bigger than the one in the Prefects Bathroom.

He walked out to see his friends waiting for him.

"We thought we'd roam around again, for old times sake." Draco informed him. They spent the rest of the day wandering around talking about their new jobs and how good it was too be back at Hogwarts again.

(A/N: You must remember that Draco is really nice now, he has been freed from his fathers evil influence, and him and Harry are like, besties. Sorry the chapter are so small, they seem bigger to me than they actually are for some reason. Maybe because I type big.)


	4. Discussions

** Chapter 3: Discussions**

Harry woke up early one day to talk to Ginny. He crept out silently into the hallway and knocked quietly on her door. No-one answered, but Harry really needed to talk to her, when she wasn't surrounded by people.

"Alohamora." He whispered, and the door unlocked. He walked in to see his red-head reading a book she'd levitated. "Hi Ginny." He said. Ginny jolted, and the book fell to the floor. "Sorry Gin, but I really needed to talk to you. The Weasley jumped up and hugged Harry.

"What was it you wanted to say?" She queried.

"We need to tell people about us Ginny. We can't have a moment alone without worrying, until they know. I'm sure your family will accept our engagement. They care about you, and just want you to be happy."

Ginny thought this over.

"Ginny, I know it's hard, but we have to tell them eventually."

Ginny appeared to be giving way.

"Okay Harry, I'll tell them, but not just now." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Ginny. Good luck with your classes today." Harry snuck quietly out the door, closing it after him, and went into his own room and fell asleep. A while later, Ron burst into Harry's room.

"Harry, Harry, we're teaching today! Come on Harry!" Ron was beside himself with exitement. (?)

"Wha.....?" Harry yawned. Faking he'd only just woken up.

"Everyone is outside, breakfast is starting, you're running late, and we're teaching today! Harry, get up!" Ron dashed out, and Harry changed from his pajamas into his everyday clothing, then went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hi Harry," Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco greeted him.

"Hi everyone." He replied. Breakfast ended eventually and Harry preceded to the classroom on the 3rd Floor Harry's old friend and teacher, a were-wolf by the name of Remus Lupin, used to use for DDA classes. He entered the classroom and sat down at the desk in the otherwise almost bare classroom. Apart from him, his class, a cupboard containing a Boggart, and the desk, the classroom was empty.

"Hello class." He greeted his students.

"Hello Proffessor Potter." They chorused.

"No need for the 'Proffessor Potter', I'm just Harry." He told them. "Today you'll be learning about Boggarts. Please take out your wands." Harry had a fleeting glimpse of a DDA class taught by Lupin in his 3rd year. "Okay, the Boggart will change into what ever you fear most. The charm 'Riddikulus' will help you defeat it. you must think, while casting the spell, very firmly mind, of something that will make your greatest fear less scary or funny. What really finishes a Boggart is laughter. You must force it to take a shape you will find amusing." Harry had another flash-back. "Say your greatest fear is a banshee. You could cause it to lose its voice. Any questions?" Hands flew up. "Yes?"

"Are you REALLY Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Will you sign our books?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? But after the lesson. I'm going to release the Boggart now." Harry released the Boggart and his first class went great. The days passed until they began to fly by.


	5. What the?

**Chapter 4: What the...... !?**

Time passed, and Harry's classes were going great. There was a memorable incident when a leprechaun flew around the room backwards. It flew straight into a candle and caught fire!

One day, while Harry was wandering around talking with his friends, Dumbledore came up.

"Hello Proffessors Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter. I trust you are having a good time?" Dumbledore smiled. "Draco and Hermione, the preparations for your wedding these holidays have been completed. Hermione, I need your parents permission to spell them so they can see Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny, your family will be arriving in a week for the wedding. Harry, please come see me in my office in your free period after lunch. I have some things to discuss with you. Now, please continue to wander around talking." And with that done, Dumbledore walked off. Hermione was searching her pockets for something.

"Errr... Draco? We're not ALL invited to the wedding are we?" Ron asked, meaning his family.

"Sure, why not?" Draco replied. Ron still looked a bit disturbed about his entire family being at Hogwarts.

"Is Lupin invited?" Harry asked Hermione, who was still searching her very many pockets.

"Of _coarse _he's invited Harry.... Ahah!" Hermione pulled out 3 bits of very fancy wedding invitations. "Here are your invitations!" She handed a bit of paper each to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. "Well, it's time for lunch, I'm going to go eat. See you later Harry!." Hermione walked into the Great Hall and Ginny and Draco followed her.

Harry glanced at Ron and saw that the red-heads eyes were unusually bright and sparkly.

"You okay mate?" He asked Ron, remembering Ron's feeling for Harry's other best friend, and even though Ron was clearly not okay.

"Yeah.... yeah, I'll be fine.... She's happy with Draco.... that's what counts..... right Harry?

"Yeah Ron. I'm sorry." Ron _tried_ to pull himself together.

"It's good she's happy. I've got to go and plan tomorrows lesson Harry. See you later." Ron walked off in the direction of his room.

After lunch Harry waited outside Dumbledore's office.

"Please come and sit down Harry." Dumbledore called. Harry walked into the office and sat down in one of the comfortable plushie armchairs in front of a warm fire. Dumbledore, who was sitting in another plushie armchair, began speaking.

"Now, Harry, I have some very important news to give you."

"Yes Proffessor?"

"You don't need to call me Proffessor now Harry."

"Sorry."

"I'm retiring."

"WHAT!"

"And leaving the school in your hands."

"You're retiring!"

"Yes Harry."

"You.... your.... you're leaving me the SCHOOL!?"

"Yes Harry. When I retire at the end of this Year, you shall become Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"But.... I.... you can't...."

"Yes Harry, I can. I _can_ and I _am_ leaving_ you_ the _school_. I am after all it legal owner.

"....ummm...... thanks Proffessor!"

"By the way, I know about you and Ginny, Harry."

"There's nothing to know!"

"Harry, I know, it's alright. I suggest you tell the Weasleys when they arrive in seven days. They'll be very happy for you both, I'm sure. You should tell your friends too. You can go now Harry."

"Yup."

A shell-shocked Harry Potter walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore..... retiring.... him... Headmaster... of Hogwarts.....

Then the excitement hit.

Ron and Ginny Weasley were sitting in the otherwise empty private common room Dumbledore had given the five friends, talking, when 'The Whirlwind' a.k.a Harry, swept in. Completely oblivious to Ron, Harry picked up Ginny and spun her around.

_"Ginny, I'm going to be Headmaster of Hogwarts next year! Dumbledore told me! Isn't it GREAT!"_

"That's _wonderful_ news Harry!" Ginny cried, and, forgetting the presence of her shocked and confused brother who knew nothing about Ginny's and Harry's relationship, kissed Harry.

"Oi, Harry, WHATS GOING ON!" Ron yelled, after seeing his little sister kiss his best friend.

Harry and Ginny jumped apart and looked extremely guilty.

"Well, you see Ro-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"I want to say it. He_ is_ my brother." Ginny blushed scarlet.

"Ivebeensecretlydatingharrysincesixthyearandwereengaged."

"Slow down Ginny, I can't understand you." Ron said. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I've been secretly dating Harry since sixth year and we're engaged." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. How would Ron react to the news?

"Well, that okay then! Congratulations!" He hugged them both. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, who else knows?" Ron asked.

"We didn't tell you earlier Ron," Harry began, "because we were afraid you wouldn't like it. Only us three here and Dumbledore- He guessed Ginny, I didn't tell him" Harry said when Ginny threw him a 'look' "-know. It is a secret right now, so you can't tell anyone." Ginny started speaking.

"We're going to tell Hermione and Draco after tea, and we're going to tell mum and everyone when they arrive in a week."

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Mum'll be thrilled! We'll, I've got to go see Draco. Don't worry, I wont say anything," Ron reassured the nervous couple, "He said he'd teach me to make a potion which lets you fly for a short while, without a broom. See you later." Ron smiled and walked out of the room.

As Ronald Weasley glanced back down the hallway leading to the five friends private common room, to see his little sister and his best friend kissing, so he shut the door with a flick of his wand.

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories. I really appriciate it. Just a note though, I don't mind constructive critisism and nice comments, but if you want to be plain mean about my writing, please don't review.)


	6. Admissions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related stuff! (Unfortunately)**

**Weasleys:**

That Saturday, the rest of Weasleys arrived for the Wedding, which was to be held a week and a bit later in the holidays. Draco and Hermione were ecstatic, and so were the others. Draco and Hermione were thrilled about Harry and Ginny's romance, they were told the same day as Ron was. Harry and his fiancé were extremely nervous about telling the rest of Ginny's family about their engagement. Dumbledore called the five to his office, where upon he greeted them outside.

"Hello again." Professor Dumbledore acknowledged, smiling.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore!" The friends chanted, still not broken of a habit of many years.

"The Weasleys are inside; I will leave you in peace. Bye!" He said cheerily, and walked off down a hallway. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. It was time. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ronnie, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Bill, Charlie, and the twins said. "How's teaching suiting you?"

"Harry, how ARE you dear!" Molly exclaimed, seeing Harry.

"Err… fine… teaching is good." He commentated.

Glancing around, Harry saw Draco looking a bit left out. The Weasleys were unsure of how to receive Draco after being enemies for so long, and the twins eyed him with distrust. He gave a pointed look to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh… hello… Draco. Congratulations on your engagement to Hermione…" She trailed off, not used to a nice Malfoy but _trying_ to accept him for Hermione's sake.

The Weasleys, Harry, Draco, and Hermione talked for awhile. Draco was actually laughing; he'd stuck up a conversation about Dragons with Charlie. After a bit, Draco, Ron, and Hermione left for afternoon tea. The rest of the Weasleys were about to follow when Harry and Ginny simultaneously called them back.

"Wait!" They shouted.

"Mum, Dad…" Ginny started.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley…"

"Bill, Charlie…" (Percy was absent.)

"Fred, George…" Harry continued,

"We have something to tell you." They chorused.

Harry moved over and put his arm around Ginny's waist. Fred and George looked confused and slightly shocked by the gesture of the couple.

"We…" Ginny began.

"Me and Ginny…"

"We're engaged." Ginny stated.

A stunned silence followed.

"We've been going out since sixth year." Harry admitted.

"We were afraid you wouldn't like it."

Another stunned silence. Suddenly, Fred and George spoke.

"Good on ya Harry!"

"Nice! Congratulations!"

Then Mrs. Weasley regained her voice. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were grinning like Jack-O-Lanterns.

"Not like it?" Ginny, darling, it's positively WONDERFUL news! Harry, dear me, I'm _so_ pleased!"

The other Weasleys then began to talk too. Harry and Ginny explained their relationship, and then felt completely at peace with all the red-heads.

The Weasleys were so pleased.

**_(A/N: I'm afraid to say it, but this is THE END. This was the final chapter for this story. Well, almost. A story branches off from this one, starting at the time of Hermione and Draco's wedding. It is called 'Messing With Ron's Mind'. It is mainly from Ron's point of view, and doesn't really follow this story much, it just takes off from where this story ends. Which is here. You should read it though. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Bye! )_**


End file.
